You Filled the Hole in my Heart
by HarryPotterAddict621
Summary: Hi! This is a Harry/Hermione romance, and it begins at an end- but whose? Read on to find out! Please review and subscribe!  DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, and this has been written purely for entertainment purposes.
1. Prolouge

You filled the hole in my heart.

_Hello This is my first FanFiction, so please don't be too hard on me! I hope you enjoy my story, and please leave a review, and I would be really grateful if you could add it to your story alerts! Thanks, HarryPotterAddict621!_

Prologue

I loved Ron. I loved Ron a lot.

So you can imagine how I felt when he died, leaving me alone, at 25, when we were planning on settling down, starting a family...

All that went after a while, but it didn't leave me somewhat happy. It left me even more destroyed inside.

It changed, because I fell in love with Harry.

Harry James Potter.


	2. The Beggining

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

It's best to start this story at the beginning. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm a witch, and for 7 years, I attended the best school in the world; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here's a basic timeline, which will help you understand my story, which I am about to tell you:

Year 1: I made friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley after they rescued me from a troll, all of us 11.

Year 2: We became best friends, Harry, Ron and I. Nothing else much could happen for part of the year, however; I was Petrified in the Hospital Wing for part of the year.

Year 3: I fell out with Ron and Harry at different intervals over the year, because of a Firebolt and Scabbers the rat. We ended the year as best friends again, after discovering Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, was innocent.

Year 4: I grew closer to Harry, giving him support as he struggled through the Triwizard Tournament tasks, designed for of age wizards. I felt faint stirrings of attraction for Harry.

Year 5: I felt the faint stirrings of attraction for Ron, which overrode my feelings for Harry.

Year 6: My feelings for Ron became more and more pronounced, and peaked when Ron started dating another girl. When Harry started dating Ron's sister, Ginny, I felt slightly jealous, but ignored this feeling, focusing on Ron.

Year 7: We did not attend Hogwarts; we searched for Horcruxes. My feelings for Ron were strongest when he thought I chose Harry over him, and left us. During the Battle of Hogwarts, we shared our first kiss. After the Battle, we began dating.

Year 8: We did our 7th year at Hogwarts, along with many others who were 7th years in the year of the Battle. We left for home, and trained for different jobs, but stayed dating. We were now 18.

When we were:

20: We got a flat together. We were both Aurors. Everything was perfect.

24: Ron proposed to me; I accepted. We were happy for a while but then... Ron contracted a genetically passed-on disease, with no cure. It was fatal. No one was known to have survived it. Ron was transferred to St. Mungos.

25: Ron came home for the last few days of his life. Before he died, he could barely move. His last words were 'Hermione... I... Love... You...' and then he kissed me for the last time. His eyes closed, and he was gone forever.

And this is where I narrate my story from. I was 25 years old and grieving the death of my fiancé. Little did I know, I was going to feel more than I had already done so; but I would never have believed it if you had told me.

Not all those feelings were bad.

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please read on!_


	3. Comfort

Chapter 2: Comfort

'Goodbye, Ron' I sobbed. I raised my wand over his coffin, and drew in the air. When I had finished, a wreath appeared. It said 'I love you Ron', spelt out in roses and lavender. I caught it and laid it on the coffin. I stood there, tears streaming down my face, not able to move. Harry came up to give a speech. I couldn't listen. When it was finished, Harry tapped my shoulder. 'Mione, it's time to go.' I turned to leave, took one step forwards, and collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. There was no point in living. Every fibre in my body was aching for Ron's arms to pick me up, for Ron's hands top wipe my tears away, for Ron to gently kiss my forehead and lower me into my seat.

Ron's coffin gave a small jerk, and then moved off in between a pair of curtains. I knew what was happening now. I closed my eyes in silent agony, leaning against Harry for support, fingering the golden chain around my neck, the delicate ring on my left finger, knowing that when I left, the pain, the photos and the jewellery would be the only things left to remind me that Ron had really lived, that I had been with him... I had extracted all the happy memories we had had together, and put them in my pensive, so they would never be lost.

Then, it was time to leave. Harry put his arms around me, and gently lifted me from my seat. He led me outside. 'Mione?' He whispered softly 'Do you want to stay with me for tonight?'

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Harry led me over to his car, and opened the door for me. I sat down, strapping myself in. All the guests had been asked to arrive by Muggle transportation, to avoid any suspicion from Muggles.

We arrived at Harry's flat 15 silent minutes later. I clambered out the car, and walked vacantly towards the front door. We trooped up two flights of stairs in silence, and only when we walked into the flat did we speak. 'Hermione... I know this is hard... but we're both hurting right now, and I think we should stay together, for support... just for a little while...'

'Yeah' I whispered, my voice rough, and went into the guest bedroom. It was 8o'clock. I felt hungry, in spite of my grief, and after getting changed, I went out into the living room. I cooked Harry and me some food, which we ate, talking softly about the good time's we'd had with Ron. When we'd finished eating, we stayed sat at the table, my hands laying either side of my plate. Harry reached across the table, and put one hand over mine. I looked up at him through my tears. My hand felt as if there was a tiny electric current running through it. Harry's sad eyes scorched mine, liquid emerald. He leaned towards me, and kissed my forehead gently. 'Night, Mione' he whispered, and then left the room.

I went to bed, head buzzing. I felt grief, but overriding that for the first time in the weeks since Ron had died, I felt guilt...

How could I have feelings for Harry, my long-ago crush, when my fiancé had died just a few weeks ago? Did Harry feel again for me now, just weeks after the death of his best friend, and the break-up with his best friend's sister? I fell asleep with my head buzzing with these questions.

For the next week, I avoided Harry as much as possible. I didn't want to have any more awkward, yet slightly romantic moments with him. I didn't want to feel the electric currents running underneath my skin whenever he touched me in comfort. And I certainly didn't want my heart to give an un-even thud every time he kissed me gently on the forehead.

But in a way... I did. I wanted to feel the romance spark between us, forgotten for so long. I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline under my skin when his soft hands stroked mine. I wanted him to kiss me, to hold me, to love me.

I still cried myself to sleep at night, but not out of grief. Out of guilt.

_Another short chapter, I know! There will be some Harry/Hermione romance in the next chapter! _


	4. Rekindled Love

Chapter 3: Rekindled Love

A year later, and I still felt as guilty as the one Ron had died in.

There was lots of good news from everyone else, however. Ginny and her boyfriend were engaged to be married; Neville and Luna, who had been married for 5 years, were expecting their first child; Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child; Charlie had a girlfriend; my parents were well.

I was living with Harry permanently, having moved in several months before. It was the beginning of December, and snow was swirling past the windows in delicate flakes. Harry and I sat at the breakfast table, laughing and joking as we ate a stack of toast between us.

We looked into each other's eyes and fell silent. We started breathing heavily. We leaned across the table slowly towards each other. My eyes closed as our lips met. We kissed softly at first, but then more fiercely, standing up, entwined, and moving towards the sofa, where we collapsed. We broke apart a minute later, breathing heavily. 'Hermione, will you go on a date with me? Like, tonight? We can go to the cinema, have a meal... you choose'

'Of course I'll go to the cinema with you Harry! You choose what film! It can be a surprise!' I ran off to my bedroom to get ready. It would take me a while, so I would need the whole day.

A few hours later, I was ready to go. Harry looked really smart in a pair of trousers, black Converse and a loose shirt. I was wearing a little black dress, with a pink cardi over my shoulders, and little pink heels. I had curled my hair for the occasion, and it was sprayed with fine glitter, so it sparkled in the light.

We went to the cinema to watch Breaking Dawn Part 1. The romance of the film swept me away, but I was always aware of Harry's hand in mine. Afterwards, we went out to a restaurant to have a meal. I had a simple dish, steak and chips, while Harry had a mushroom risotto. For pudding, we had a sundae between us. I kept licking my lips nervously, trying to rid them of cream. I caught Harry staring at them, and I knew he was thinking of our kiss on the sofa. I blushed, and poked my spoon back into the ice-cream.

When we left the restaurant, Harry led me to his car. We climbed in, and drove off to a fancy hotel. We found our room, and before I could open the door, Harry picked me up into his arms, and carried me inside the room, shutting the door. I gasped as I saw the room. It was lit by candles, rose petals scattered over the bed, which Harry lowered me onto. He poured us a glass of champagne each, and we drank it appreciatively. Before I knew what I was doing, I placed my hands on Harry's shoulders, and kissed him. He kissed me eagerly back, pulling me into his arms. I reached for his shirt as he unzipped my dress, and we carried on from there.

I woke up the next morning, happier than I had been in a year. I ran my hand down Harry's chest, and he knew I was awake. 'I love you, Hermione' Harry whispered softly in my ear.

'I love you too, Harry' I whispered back, smiling, opening my eyes, and rolling over to kiss him.

_Sorry, another short chapter! I think they'll all be this length! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update soon!_


	5. A surprise!

Chapter 4: A surprise

I waltzed into Harry's bedroom, carrying a tray of bacon, egg and sausage, with a bowl of porridge on the side, humming 'Happy Birthday to you'. I'd been up for maybe an hour, getting Harry's presents ready, which were hovering behind me, having followed me into the room with a wave of my wand.

Harry heard me approach, and sat up in bed, smiling. I balanced the tray on his lap, and leaned over to kiss him. He gently placed his lips against mine, and twined his hands in my hair. When we broke apart I whispered 'Happy Birthday!' He grinned at me and started devouring his breakfast, and then he opened his presents.

He picked up the top one off the pile. The top six or seven were from me. I got him: A broom trunk attachment; a new wall clock, which learnt your routine, and called out to you when you should be getting up or going to bed, and other things like that; a camera, with a photo album; a potion to develop the photos in so they would move; a box which was similar to the Room of Requirement, which changed to hold whatever it needed to hold; and a Muggle laptop, which he had been wanting for a long time.

He started on the rest of the presents; he found a box of fudge and a jumper (Mrs Weasley); a model of him in his third year, of him catching the snitch for the first time on his Firebolt, which flew around the room and let out little cheers every few minutes(Ginny and Lewis, her husband); a Honeydukes Hamper (Bill, Fleur and Rochelle, their 3-year-old, and Marty, their newborn baby); a box full of the newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise (George and Angelina, his former Quidditch captain, and George's girlfriend.

He grinned at me when he'd finished, and pulled me down onto the bed beside him, kissing me triumphantly.' I don't think I've ever had a better birthday' he murmured in my ear. I looked at him 'Never?'

'Never 'He paused for a minute'But I suppose you could make it even better for me...'

'Anything, at it's yours' I promised. He grinned at me and slipped something into the box I had given him. He turned around again and smiled at me. He got down on one knee, and opened the box, presenting me with a beautiful ring; it was gold, studded with gems in red, blue green and yellow-the Hogwarts colours. I gasped.

'Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to love you for as long as I live. Would you do me the honour of becoming Hermione Jean Potter?' He smiled at me from the floor.

'Yes! Yes, Harry, I will marry you!' I flung myself upon him and he led me towards the bed.

A several hours later, we were dressed sitting on the sofa, eating lunch. My ring was on my finger, and every few minutes I idly stroked it gently, running my fingers over the gems, then gently sliding it off my finger to read the inscription on the inside that read 'Hermione Jean Potter', then slipping it back on again, and moving it into the light to see the jewels sparkle.

I sighed when I looked at Harry, a guilty secret weighing me down. How would he react? What if he took it badly? I didn't want to ruin 'The best birthday of his life'. I sighed again, and lay back on the sofa, my head in his lap. He stroked my hair gently. I closed my eyes.

'So Harry, what do you think we should do... you know, once we're married?'

'Well, I was thinking about...' he said hesitantly, looking at me anxiously 'Well, I was thinking about having kids... you know... if you wanted too...' He trailed off, watching me. Trembling slightly, I gently lifted up his hand and laid it over my stomach. I felt him touch my skin gently, I could practically hear him trying to think why the skin underneath his hand was harder than before.

'Congratulations, Mr Potter' I whispered.

'What?' He gasped 'No way! Yes!'

I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry's lips silenced mine as he pulled me upright. 'This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had!'

_Oooohh! In the next chapter we're going to be looking at the wedding- and is the baby a boy or a girl? _

_Thanks if you've read this far, please rate and subscribe!_


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6: The Wedding

_Hi again! This is quite a long chapter, and I hope you enjoy! I plan to bring the story to a peaceful end over the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!_

Plans for the wedding began pretty quickly; I didn't want to have to make my way down the aisle with my stomach bulging out in front of me. I found it somewhat difficult to walk properly in heels without a six-month-old baby bump attached to my stomach. Every time I peered at it in the mirror, it seemed to grow a little bigger.

I was making plans for my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses, but I was struggling to find nice ones. My chief bridesmaid, Ginny would have known exactly what to do. I sat up straight, struck by a sudden thought. I hastily pulled a piece of parchment towards me, and began to write a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi, chief bridesmaid! I'm kind of stuck for ideas for dresses: I don't like the shops ones, and I don't have the artistic flair and skill to make my own. So would you make them for me? I'll pay you, if you like, and I'll pay for the cost of the materials. It'll be just three dresses: mine, yours and my cousin's. So what do you say? Will you help me out? Please, Ginny! You have a real eye for that sort of thing! _

_Lots of love from_

_Hermione _

I signed the letter, rolled it up, tied it, and then apparated to Hogsmead, and hurried off to the post office to send the letter first class. I went for a wander around the shops in Hogsmead: I was in no hurry to get home. Harry was at work, and I had given it up for a while, until the baby was at least a year old. I went into the Three Broomsticks, planning to get a bottle of Butterbeer and then drink it as I went to the other shops, but I caught sight of Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid. Hagrid saw me and shouted 'All righ', Hermione?'. Hal f the pub turned and stared at me, so I scuttled towards them, cheeks pink. 'All righ', Hermione? Sit dow', here, have this chair' He pulled one out, and I nervously lowered myself down onto it. I felt strangely self-conscious; they were all staring at me.

'So...' I said, wanting to break the awkward silence 'How're things up at the school?'

'Fine' Professor McGonagall said in her usual, brisk tone 'It's never going to be the same again of course- no Dumbledore... and some of the castle had to be completely rebuilt, as you probably know, some of it was destroyed beyond repair.'

'Any, um, interesting plants in the greenhouses?' I asked Professor Sprout

'We've got a _Mimblus Mimbletonia _now, very tricky to get hold of... Neville Longbottom managed to get some for us. Did you know he teaches Herbology too, now? And we've got a fresh batch of Mandrakes too, but hopefully we won't need to use them, I'd be worried if we did, Harry's not here to find the secret chamber anymore is he?' She laughed merrily. 'How is Harry anyway? How are you coping, anyway, after Ronald...' Her question trailed off, and she looked at me curiously.

'Yeah, he's OK. Um, well, we're um... engaged. Harry and I are engaged.' I held out my hand for them all to see the Hogwarts coloured ring that was there. There was a great flustering as they all leaned forwards to see it.

'Ah, the Hogwarts colours!' Professor Flitwick squeaked 'No doubt Mr Potter chose it for that precise reason? Congratulations to you both, anyway!' Professors McGonagall and Sprout echoed Flitwick's congratulations, and Hagrid clapped me on the shoulder, making my chair sink towards the ground a little.

I rummaged in my pocket, pulled out the invitations, and handed one to each of them; I knew Harry wouldn't object. Each of their names appeared on the invites as each of them took one. I decided just to tell them the other big news I had 'Harry and I are going to have a baby' I announced.

I received many more congratulations, and it was about an hour later I escaped, saying I had to finish shopping and get home.

The next day, there was a crack as someone apparated into the flat. I hurried into the living room to find Ginny lounging on the sofa, a glass of pumpkin juice held in her hand. She grinned at me. 'Hope you don't mind me making myself at home' I grinned back

'Of course not!'

'Right, did you get any materials?'

'So you're going to help then?'

'Of course! Would I ever say no?'

Is summoned the sack of material I had bought in Hogsmead, and Ginny immediately began digging around in the sack. She pulled out a long length of white satin, several pieces of glossy silver translucent soft netting, and a pale pink ribbon. She stood me on a low stool, and she got a measuring tape to take my measurements as she arranged the materials in a certain way on the floor. She consulted the tape measure, which was now still but hovering. She waved her wand at it and it fell to the floor, then she pointed her wand at the satin, ribbon and netting, waving her wand in a complicated fashion and muttering under her breath. She carried on doing it for several minutes, until a finished bride's dress was hovering in front of her. She handed it to me. 'Go and try it on' She instructed 'Your shoes will be waiting here when you get back.' I scurried off to my bedroom, removed my clothes, and pulled my new dress over my head. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. The dress was glossy white, and it clung to my chest and waist, gently spreading out when it reached just above my hips, in several floaty layers of material. The long skirt waved down to my ankles, and was slightly puffy, but not overly wide; there was a thirty centimetre gap between it and the top of my leg, and sixty between the edges and my ankles. Around the waist, the pink ribbon had formed a belt, and was tied in a bow behind my back. The silvery netting fell in strips down from the belt, down to around my knee. It was sleeveless, and the straps went around the tops of my arms, but did not reach my shoulders. There were pink gemstones glistening around the low collar.

I glided back into the living room, where Ginny was waiting. She held out a pair of shoes to me. They were pink satin, with a little heel, and double straps around the ankle. She was already holding two lilac dresses: They too, had full length skirts, but did not stick out as much as mine: the lilac dresses fell down to the ankles, not clinging, but flowing down gently. They were paired with black heeled shoes, with a little pink rose on the toe. Ginny went off to change into her dress, and I parcelled my cousins one up, and put it down to send off later. When Ginny came back, she looked lovely. The colour suited her, and the dress was beautifully cut, and had sequins around the collar. The dresses were strapless. 'Thank you. You look wonderful. I could never have bought such beautiful dresses' she smiled at me, and we went off to get changed, and I invited Ginny to stay for dinner.

The day of the wedding finally came, and I was waiting outside the doors to the church. My dad stood by my side. He smiled at me, but there were tears in his eyes. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. Then the wedding march started. Ginny opened the door, and waltzed off down the aisle, followed by my cousin, then me and my dad started our walk down the aisle.

Everyone turned to stare as we walked down, and a few people gasped as I glided past them. I saw Harry, and my heart melted. He was wearing a black suit, and a white shirt with a purple tie. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and took my hand from my father. 'Do you Hermione Jean, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' I said, through my tears

'Do you, Harry James take Hermione Jean to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do' I smiled. Harry was really mine!

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' Harry leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The meal was delicious, and I spent a long time socialising. Our two-week honeymoon also passed as quickly, and it seemed no time at all that we were back at home.

Harry and I booked to go to the hospital for a scan to see our baby; I was now pretty big, six months pregnant, and we wanted to know if it was a girl or a boy. We walked into the waiting room holding hands.

'I bet it's a boy' I told the midwife 'And it'll be just like Harry. I turned to smile at my husband who was still holding my hand. He answered my smile eagerly. The nurse did the scan, and afterwards handed me a DVD.

'This is a recording of the scan. Do you want to know the gender?'

'Yes' Harry and I said simultaneously. The midwife smiled and said

'It's a girl!'

I smiled in triumph, rubbing my hands over my stomach, over my beautiful baby girl, and one of Harry's hands rested on mine, one on my stomach, on our daughter.


	7. Adriana Lily Potter

Chapter 7: Adriana Lily Potter 

I was lounging on the sofa in Harry's and mine's flat, laughing with Ginny who was sitting on an armchair to the left of where I was. I reached out to the coffee table to get my glass of water, when I felt a jolt of pain in my stomach. I gasped and sat up, clutching it. Another contraction washed over me as my waters broke. I yelped with pain and fright. I didn't know what to do; I was being overwhelmed with panic...

Luckily, Ginny kept her head. She sprinted to the spare room, to send Harry's (new) owl to him, and then she went into my bedroom, and came out a few minutes later, and handed me a bag full of stuff that I would need. I clutched my stomach, and grabbed the bag. Ginny put her arm under mine. She lifted me up off the sofa. Before I had time to steady myself, Ginny had spun around. I closed my eyes as I felt the unpleasant squeezing sensation of apparition, and opened them as we landed in . She dragged me off to the maternity ward, and they brought me into the delivery room. They gave me a potion, and the pain seemed to ease a lot, and my head felt slightly floaty. As my strongest contraction yet came, I screamed, and Harry apparated into the room. I was grateful that I had had the potion, because I knew the pain would me much worse without it.

Harry held my hand for the hours I was in labour, and when the final contraction finished, and I had given my last push, he kissed me gently on my sweaty, damp forehead. I heard a small wail, and leaned forwards to take my daughter from the healer's arms. I cradled her in my arms. I whispered the name Harry and I had picked out for her weeks before 'I love you, Adriana Lily Potter.' Into her tiny, delicate ear. She had red hair, and hazel-brown eyes; my eyes and Lily Evans Potter's hair. Her hair was fluffy, and I could tell one day it would be just like mine.

A few days later, I was allowed home. Harry and I decided we would have to look for a proper house together, because we knew we were going to need much more space now. A week after Adriana was born, I took her outside. I stood on the balcony in the winter sun; it was the 11th of December. Adriana was the best early Christmas present I could ever have. Harry came to stand behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and another around the baby cradled in my arms. We stood out on the balcony, looking at the houses around us, and a few flakes of snow fell from the sky.

_Sorry about the short chapter! This was the last one, but I will probably write another story about Adriana's first year at Hogwarts. Please R&R!_


End file.
